Truth Or Dare Grimmauld Place Style
by Sirius-Romulus Potter
Summary: What happens when a group of people play truth or dare in Grimmauld PLace? Will it bring people closer ? Set in the summer before Harry's fifth year.      RemusXHermione a bit of RemusXTonks a bit of GinnyXHarry and a bit of GinnyXSirius
1. Chapter 1

"Slept well, beautiful?" mocked Sirius with his trademark mischievous smirk ,even at the age of 36 years old , that smirk still could not be trusted . Lupin threw a pillow at Sirius which he ducked just in time. "Don't spoil my mood, Padfoot .This should be one of those times where Moony tired me the least. The Weasleys are coming for the Order meeting, right?" asked a very grumpy and yet cheerful werewolf.

'Don't forget Hermione, stop bloody blushing .I won't spoil your love for her deep down in your little Moony world .And I won't bother mentioning this to our dear old 'Mione now, would I?'

Remus flushed with bright Weasley red on his cheeks and said "I don't know what you're talking about, Padfoot ', he stopped for a moment, muttered a spell under his breath on the bedroom that he and Sirius shared due to the shortage of rooms for the Order members which is by the way mostly the Weasleys .

"Moony, you were never good at lying like this. Probably why me and James found out you were a damn werewolf by our second year." Much to Lupin's chagrin." Moving on , if you really want to know how I know , you should really stop sleep talking in the most random times. And Merlin, you talked 'bout Hermione a lot .Something 'bout you shouldn't deserve such a person to care about you. Mind you, James and Lily would whack you on the head right now. Well, at least Harry would I think. Harry's been a bit depressed 'because no one's telling him anything in those letters we send.  
>So how long have you been infatuated with Hermione, eh, was it when you were teaching at Hogwarts, those letters she'd send you, or when she tried calm Moony down when you transformed?"<p>

"Don't mention a word about this to anyone or I'll hex you to oblivion," said Remus through gritted teeth." Calm down, ain't that too harsh for someone as nice as you? , "said Sirius. "I maybe nice but I remember those hexes you shot at Snape in fifth year and as a Marauder there's no guarantee that I'm truly nice".

"Right you are, Moony. I solemnly swear that I won't say anything to anyone about your brown haired bushy little witch problem," said Sirius who earned a glare from Remus .

"Okay Sirius, let me change then we'll have breakfast while waiting for everyone," said Remus  
>"Yes, mother" pouted Sirius who went off to the kitchen while Remus changed into his favourite outfit.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione , Hermione wake up for Merlin's sake. We're going to be late . Everyone went to Aunt Muriel's first then heading off to London to Sirius' house. We need to leave NOW!"said a obviously stressed Ginny.

"The whole Order's gonna be there including ." said Ginny in a sing-song like voice that rivalled Luna Lovegood's whom Hermione met a handful of times while being with Ginny. Luna's father is the editor of the Quibbler so most of the time she talks about something like Nargles and the sort.

"What are you implying, Ginny? How many times do I have to tell you this? I do not like Remus John Lupin," Hermione clearly lied but Ginny was not thick so she catched on quicker than Hermione hoped.

"Then care to explain why you mention his name so often that you moan at night about him?"said Ginny.

"Must be full moon last night," muttered Hermione."Sorry, didn't hear you there?" mocked Ginny.

Hermione did not waste anymore time being interrogated and sped off to shower .After that left to London without Ginny and breakfast .At the doorstep, she met Sirius who was wearing a brighter grin than when she last saw him .

"Why hello milady, why don't you come in .It's pretty hot outside .Just let me take your luggage and - *POP*".Sirius apparated away. She went on to the kitchen and started making tea and breakfast for herself while doing so she was oblivious to the fact that a certain Marauder was watching her .

"Want help. Hermione? ,"said said an unmistakeably familiar voice. Hermione remembered what Lupin sounded like but was surprised to hear a faint hint of tiredness in his tone. She flinched at the sound of his voice."I'm possibly able to do it myself, Professor," in a tone of formality made obvious. _He looked paler than usual if possible, she thought.  
><em>  
>"Hermione, you can call me Remus now. I am no longer your professor for almost two years, "chuckled Lupin.<br>At that same moment, Sirius walked in. "Morning "he said in a husky voice."And so it seems Remus bumped into you. Remus finally has someone to read with "Sirius winked at Remus who glared back."Now excuse me, I have to stop Kreacher nicking all those Black heirlooms in the attic "shrugged Sirius.

"Pr-Remus , I got this for you' she shoved a Chocolate Frog into his hand' Because I remembered that Sirius said you liked chocolate and I made tea so ..." "Milk please , Hermione . I'd be on a sugar rush if I take too much sugar." said an amused Lupin

"And thank you , I get edgy if I don't have a bit of chocolate." Lupin casted a feeble smile.

At that time most of the Order members came in with Mad-Eye" Chocolate Frogs, eh. Got a nice card of Dumbledore inside. Tonks , constant vigilance, stop knocking over things. Remus jumped at the sight of Tonks. Her vivid pink her and cheery smiled he last saw her with was gone and replaced by a mousy-coloured hair and inwards frown._"Well Mad-Eye, you just spoiled the fun," thought Remus._

* * *

><p>Hermione too was surprised at seeing Tonks in such a state<em>.' Maybe Ginny knows why Tonks looks so sad thought Hermione'.<em> She greeted everyone and rushed to the room she and Ginny shared to find Ginny polishing her broom, a Cleansweep told everything she saw and what was Lupin's reaction to Ginny.

"Huh no surprise there. I forgot to tell you what happened when Mum invited Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley to the Burrow .I walked in on Lupin and Tonks snogging .I slowly backed away to the other room but they didn't see me. And they started shouting at each other after I backed away. Tonks was shouting about some Order mission Lupin had to do. And then I heard Lupin apparate to the kitchen and Tonks was crying.  
>"Gin, had you seen Sirius .I fancy a chat from him" said Hermione. "Yeah, he was in the attic last time I saw him."<p>

"Thanks, Gin." Hermione set off to the Black family attic. She immediately spotted Sirius, more paled-face than Lupin on a full moon. This worried her. Sirius started clearing his throat"Harry got attacked. Dementors were at Little Whinging. Ministry sent a Howler .I just owled Harry told him not to move from the house,"Sirius gulped.

Remus burst into the attic and shouted "Dumbledore just apparated to the Ministry .He's trying to sort things out with Fudge."


End file.
